1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf clubs, and, in particular, putters meeting USGA specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a theoretical round of par golf, one half of the strokes recorded are taken on the greens with a putter. Since putting forms such an important part of the game, it is no surprise to find a wealth of attempts to improve the basic club. However, most of the designs, notwithstanding elaborate assertions regarding the efficacy, do not meet the specifications of United States Golfing Association and, therefore, are not permitted to be used in sanctioned play.
Added to the substantial variety of putter configurations is the superstition of the golfer. It is common to find golfers having several putters, changing from one to another, depending on the perceived "karma" of the moment. Yet, clearly, repetitive practice with the same putter, assuming that putter represents ideal considerations, is the best path to consistent accurate putting.
Very little has been done over the seasons to improve upon the concepts advanced by Karsten Solheim, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,684, issued July, 1967. That patent discloses the idea of bending the shaft of the golf club near the grip so that the extended center line of the grip is caused to extend slightly in front of the leading edge of the club head a distance equal to the less than the diameter of a golf ball, but great enough that the extended center line passes in front of the leading edge of the club, and between the toe and heal thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,599, issued on May 31, 1988, discloses a triangular hosel structure that is said to prevent the club head from turning when the club face is struck at a point that is not at the center of percussion. Various styles of club faces and heads are shown attached to the triangular hosel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,492, issued of Feb. 14, 1978, discloses an adjustable head and shaft that must be locked into an irreversible position in order to meet USGA requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,478, issued on Sep. 15, 1987, discloses an oversized head which is said to improve the resistance of the club to be rotated when the club face strikes the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,556, issued on Feb. 27, 1979, discloses a putter having a triangular shaped head that is said to improve the stroking movement of the club as it strikes the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,244, issued on Dec. 5, 1978, discloses an alignment device for golf clubs, including putters. A slot which is aligned with golfer's eyes and along the line which it is desired to hit the ball is provided. It is noted that this "sight" is not necessary for good golfers.
A putter that inherently has centrifugal balance will result in improved play for golfers of all levels of ability since this feature enhances the player's ability to roll the ball consistently along the intended line of the putt. A putter having this inherent characteristic is not found in the prior art.